The present invention relates to a loading vehicle which is provided with a carrying frame for at least one load carrier and a compression device for the spring or springs forming at least a part of the spring system which carries at least one wheel shaft on the vehicle, said compression device comprising a movable actuating device which, when actuated, transfers a force to the springs in order to compress them so that the carrying frame will be moved towards the wheel shaft.
A loading vehicle of this kind is previously known wherein the spring compression device consists of two chains one end of which being fastened to a special, separate carrying frame and the other end of which being connected to the rear wheel shaft of the vehicle via intermediate means. When the springs are to be compressed the separate carrying frame is pivoted to a position at a distance from the chassis by means of a piston in a hydraulic cylinder on the chassis. When the hydraulic cylinder is actuated the chains are stretched so that the springs will be compressed. A locking device can be actuated to hold the springs in their compressed condition. The main disadvantage with this vehicle is that a special, separate carrying frame must be provided in order to compress the springs.
Spring compression devices for vehicles are also known where the vehicle plate springs are compressed in order to permit the vehicle to be driven in under a load carrier, such as a container, supported by legs thereon. If this load carrier is too heavily loaded the plate springs can not raise the load carrier when the spring force is released again which means that the legs can not be removed from their engagement with the ground. Nor can the carrying frame, and therewith the load carrier, be raised or lowered relatively to the ground, independent of the weight of the load, in order that it shall take a position which is adapted to the height of the wharfs with which the load carrier co-operates during loading and unloading operations.